


Brother; Jason Todd

by AshesScar29



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesScar29/pseuds/AshesScar29
Summary: This is in Jason's P.O.V. Someone has recently died in the family and this is about the events that followed. Sorry if any of them are OCC, that was not my intention.





	Brother; Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fanfic, the lyrics are going to be in bold. You don't have to read them but I suggest it because it helped me get into the mood to write this. You can also listen to the song if you want. The song is Brother by Falling in Reverse. I got the lyrics from A-Z lyrcis so sorry if any of them are wrong. Sorry if any of them boys are OCC. The ages are:   
> Damian: 11  
> Tim: 15  
> Jason: 19  
> Dick: 21  
> *Trigger Warning for loss.* If a death of a character bothers you please DO NOT READ.  
> *Disclaimer* I do not own D.C or any of the characters. :( I only own some Nightwing comics. XD  
> Edited: September 21, 2017

When I fell down to the stained carpet shock and pain were evident on my face. It was splattered with **_his_** blood. Dick’s blood. My brother, was dead. Not come back to life dead. Dead-dead. 

 

**Brother, why’d did you have to go? You left us all too soon.**

I was seeing red, no matter how stubborn Dick was, I still loved him dearly, even if I didn’t show it. No one could tell how much I loved him, with every punch it was to make me better than Dick. Not laced with malice or spite (well, sometimes), but with a burning passion set on being in line with Dick. Dick was my role model and being next to him in skill would be a worthy accomplishment in my mind. 

 

**Remember the song I wrote about your family years ago? Well, they’re all waiting for you to come home.**

 

The red in my vision was pulsing, almost taunting me with the picture of Dick’s blood in my mind. That sickening substance that was in everyone deemed so ordinary, but when it came spilling out of someone that was truly dear to you, it turned out to be more important than breathing. (Why did I write that? That makes no sense? Oh well, I can’t think of anything else.)

 

**What do I do? What do I say?**

 

Not knowing what to do with these foreign emotions, I ran. I ran away from Dick’s dead body, the manor, my family, my life, and my head. But my escape was pointless, Bruce already expect me to run, so he tackled me. Five minutes passed, and I finally stopped struggling realizing that it was forlorn. 

“Jason, Jason, look at me. You can’t let your emotions get the better of you right now. Or least, don’t run away again. We need you. Just look at Damian and Tim. They need their big brother right now. I need you. Please stay…” Bruce said. He looked so defeated and it was almost as he has given up. 

 

**And dad tells me to pray. So I prayed and prayed but the hurt won’t go away.**

 

Damian was full out sobbing, gripping Tim as hard as he could. Tim was whispering soothing things into Damian’s ear and started to try stroking his hair to get him to calm down but it was only half-hearted, for Tim was looking equally pain-stricken but was holding back tears for Damian’s sake. Jason smiled internally a bit knowing that Tim finally realized just how young Damian was and needed comfort. His mother abandoned him and even though Bruce never told him, he knew he was just a mistake. Just a result of a one night stand. The very definition of carelessness. 

 

**The pain gets worse, it never stops, and I’ve asked the Lord for us to swap. I beg and plead, ‘cause you have kids to feed.**

 

“You can let me go, I want to join my brothers.” I said with true sincerity, like I knew that Tim and Damian were my brothers and that I would sacrifice anything for them. When I walked over to the pair, only Tim looked up for Damian was buried too deep in Tim’s side to even notice that me was coming near. I silently picked up Damian setting him on my lap and pulling Tim into my shoulder, whispering; “I’ve got you Tim, shhh, you can cry now. I’ve got you.” When I said those words it was like something exploded in Tim, he burst out crying and shaking, clutching my shirt. 

 

**Why is it always stormy weather? And brother, Tell me if it all gets better. Why did you leave? Why did you die? You finally made your brother cry. I know you’re watching over us tonight, and I hope you’re watching over us tonight.**

 

Damian just burrowed into into my embrace, welcoming the warm hand that rubbed circles on his back. His crying had yet to cease, but he was shaking less now knowing that his brothers were around him. In the mists of comforting my brothers, I had plenty of time to think. Then it dawned upon me, it was my fault that I wasn’t there in Dick’s last moments. When I was driving home from the store, I got a phone call from Bruce. Thinking that it was just another plead for me to stay, I ignored it. My mistake. 

 

**I’m sorry I missed your call. I wasn’t there for you at all. And though, I’ve thought it through, Maybe if I answered you, that you’d be here all along.**

 

The realization hit me hard. It was my fault. There was no one else to blame. For that, the last thing I heard from Dick was; “Please come home. I miss you.” With that thought in my head crystal tears started to make their way down my face, leaving streaks on my ivory skin. Hugging the boys closer to me, I started to mutter to myself saying that my own stupidity and not being able to set my pride aside for a moment to pick up the phone caused this. 

 

**Now, no more calls. Can’t you see, I took for granted family. And once they’re gone you’ll never get that back.**

 

After Bruce finally had enough of just sitting there and watching his children, he went to join them. Pulling Damian onto his lap where Damian proceeded to climb onto Bruce’s chest, clinging to it like a koala bear. At that, Bruce just smiled a bit and began to extract Tim from me but he clung to me like velcro not wanting to let go of me. Not in the mood to fight Tim, he just tugged both of the brothers to his side. Apparently I was a lot better at convincing Tim than Bruce was and got Tim to let go and hold Bruce’s arm instead. I just crawled over to Bruce’s other side and did the same thing.  

 

**No more laughs, no more hugs, so hold onto the ones you love. Your soul is free, I love you, Anthony (Dick).**

 

I finally determined that it was okay to let my walls down and was like floodgates opened. Water cascaded down onto Bruce’s shoulder soaking it in just a minute. There was enough water there to put Alice in a bottle and drown her. Bruce came to conclusion to that night, no matter how many people die, the ones that hurt the most are when other are hurting too. You can’t comfort these people by telling them “Everything will be alright.” Or “It’s okay. You’re fine.” because in truth, these people weren’t. If you told them that, you’d be spouting lies. Nothing is okay at the moment or will be in a very long time. They aren’t okay, they lost someone very dear to them and it will cause mental trauma. _Nothing is alright._

 

**And why is it always stormy weather? And brother, tell me when does it get better? Why did you leave? Why did you die? You finally made your brother cry. I know you’re watching over form above, so hold onto the ones you love.**

 

And that’s how this ends. No happy ending and no miracle was made. Dick was still dead as a rock and my family was still huddled up in the living room trying to comfort the others, but were still crying their hearts out. Alfred still stood there, watching the family with a deep sadness in his heart and said; “Master Richard was truly a great man, and will be watching over all of you no matter what. He went with peace in his heart and he will miss you all dearly but we need to keep living and having an authentic memory of him. That’s what he would want for us. Please remember that, Master Tim, Master Jason, Master Damian, and Master Bruce.”


End file.
